Belief
by Gryphus-OnE
Summary: This is a meeting with Chihiro and a very unexpected person. I need reviews please I gotta know what you people think.


Author's Note: I am reposting this because I seem to be lacking some reviews here, and I really wish I could know what you readers think. If you are against my belief say it. If you are for it say it! If you loved it SAY IT! I need to know please…

Some people think that when an idea, or story is created. The story becomes real, and just exists in its very own universe. The story's little universe lives up everything inside it. Everything in the story is real there. The only thing is that to reach there is basically impossible because you cannot reach another universe when you are living in your own already. Although no-one has ever managed the crossing of the universes this is a mystery that can never be proven. A mystery like the Bermuda triangle, and its just a plain mystery. Who knows maybe you are also an imagination too.

Chihiro looked up from her computer screen and thought it over. "_That is probably the craziest thing I have ever read! Whoever thought of such a wacky idea! If that's so then I'm created also by another's imagination? IMPOSSIBLE!_" She then read the whole thing over again, and shook her head.

"Some people are just too creative that they think they can defy realism," she said. The next day she went to school, at the town in which she had moved to a month ago. Her homeroom teacher, Mr. Hitoka was just about to begin roll call when there was a knock on the door. The principal's secretary came in.

"Excuse me for disturbing your class Mr. Hitoka, but can Ms. Ogina, Chihiro come out please? There is some-one here to see you." She asked politely.

"Yes, of course go ahead Mrs. Gina," said Mr. Hitoka. Chihiro got up, and began walking out of the class wondering WHO would come to see her.

"This way Ms. Ogino, he is waiting in the office," said Mrs. Gina. "_So it's a he? Who could it be…..is it…no impossible, but then it might,_" she thought. She suddenly remembered about what she had read last night, and wondered if something was going on.

They reached the school office, and Mrs. Gino told her to wait outside, and she went in. A few seconds later she came out, and told Chihiro that she could go in now. Chihiro then walked nervously in, and looked at who had come to see her. To her surprise she did not recognize the man who sat on the chair by the wall on the left. The man had a small smile on his face, and he looked to be in his sixties. Most of his hair was white, and so was the beard around his face. He wore large glasses, and his eyes seem to be filled with creativity as if he was creating and imagining things every minute. Chihiro looked uneasily at him.

"Um……excuse me but…...who are you?" she asked. To her even larger surprise the man smiled even more and stood up, and walked towards her. Chihiro nervously backed a little away from the strange old lad. The man stepped in front of her, and bent down until his head was level with hers.

"Hello Chihiro! I hope you aren't going crazy thinking about him." He said. Chihiro looked at him with shock. "_So he knew? But how? Haku never mentioned this man,_" Chihiro thought.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked again. The man took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. It seemed that his eyes must have been quite tired from all that creating and imagination. He put his glasses on again, and looked at her in the eye.

"My name Chihiro, is Hayao Miyazaki, and I created you," he said in a very straight tone. Chihiro just stood there in complete shock. "_Was there something wrong with his old mind? Is he a crazy old lad who just thought himself mad?_" she thought. Chihiro suddenly remembered what she read last night. _When an idea, or story is created, the story becomes real, and just exists in its very own universe._ Chihiro couldn't believe it. She must be crazy if she did. Everything was real how could she just be a creation of somebody's imagination. Chihiro finally gained the courage to look at the man again.

"I am sorry Mr. Miyazaki, but I don't understand what you are saying," she said. Miyazaki didn't seem to be affected by her answer as if he expected it to come. Actually it was almost as if he knew it was going to come. Chihiro trembled slightly. Miyazaki then sighed, and put his hand in his pocket, and it looked like he was trying to get something.

"Here you go Chihiro. I hope this clears some things up between you, and me," and he handed her an object which was wrapped in a handkerchief. Then with another strange smile of his, and a wink he left the office. Chihiro stood there looking at the object in her hand. She then ran out of the office and into the hall, but the strange old man was gone just as mysteriously as he appeared. Chihiro quickly walked back to her classroom.

Later that say when she got home, and put her school bag on her bed. Chihiro took out the thing Miyazaki gave her, and unwrapped it. Inside was a DVD box with her picture on the top. "_What? How did I end up on the front cover of a DVD?_" Chihiro then looked closer at the picture, and noticed that behind the picture of her she saw the bathhouse. "_What is going on? Is it true was what he said the truth?_" Chihiro then turned to the back and there were more pictures. To her surprise every single one of them showed what had happened to her during her time in the Spirit World. She turned back to the cover and read the title, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi. Chihiro looked up, and just wondered.

That night Chihiro watched the DVD. Everything in it, or almost everything showed what had happened to her in the Spirit World. When it was over Chihiro had no other choice, but to agree to the fact that she was created.

The next day Chihiro received a mail from Miyazaki, and inside it read:

_Dear Chihiro, _

_I am sure by now you would have watched the DVD. I am sure it has brought back to you some things you might have forgotten. I have come to you through belief. After you read that Article on the little universe which is created whenever a story is made. You developed a small belief that it was true. Through that you were able to see who made you, and Haku and all the others. Keep the DVD, and don't lose it for it is there to make sure you never give up hope on Haku because I, Miyazaki creator of Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi says that you will and you WILL meet him again._

_Yours truly,_

_Miyazaki, Hayao_

Chihiro stopped reading it, and folded the letter. When she set off to school. This time she did it with renewed vigor, and hope. That is because he, the creator said that she will, and the creator can't lie.

The End

If you disliked this story, then I am sorry. I have not written this to say anything bad about Miyazaki. I have written this because I believed that every story exists in its own world, as we exist in our own story which is our life, and its events. I pray that Chihiro does meet Haku again for I really hoped that it would go that way in its own little universe, as I have believed.


End file.
